


Pet Shop Romance

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Animals, Cute, F/F, Flirty, Gay, Gay Love, Job - Freeform, Lesbians, Love, Love at First Sight, New York, New York City, New York Love, Pet, Pets, Romance, animal - Freeform, both are hella gay, friends know whats going on, girl love girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe Price lives in NYC for almoust 4 years now and she work as an sales asisstant in an Pet shop, as an girl with her best friend come in things are gonna change for good.(both are 21, no lis or bts events)





	Pet Shop Romance

The girl with the shoulder long blue hair step out from the store room and start to fill up the empty places, she look out the window and see how the people pass by, today was wensaday arround 3pm in the afternoon on this spring day in new york _looks like nobody will come today, thank good in two hours my shift is done_ the girl with the name Chloe thinks to herself. She hear the door open and 2 girls step in, she caint clearly see them only hear voices "okay Jessie, lets see if we found the right for youre dog" "I hope thats the 5 pet store we visting today", Chloe steps down from the little leader she was standing on and follow the voices. "Hello, Can I help you?" she ask nicley and the 2 girls turn arround the one had a beautiful face, long blonde hair and a blue feather erring on her left ear, the other girl had long curly black hair, the blonde smile at Chloe and ask "Hey, yeah my friend here search the right food for her dog maybe you can help us out?" she has the voice like an angel.

"Yeah sure, first I need to know what kind of food do you need" Jessie tells Chloe the food she always had, the girls go over to the food shelf and Chloe give Jessie the right know, Jessie notice how her bestie Rachel check Chloe out, she give her friend a look and Rachel wispher nervous back "what?!". "Okay that should be the one, need you anything else or youre friend" _and cought again_ Jessie thinks and give Rachel a playful bumb "I dont know! do we need anything else Rachel?!" she say loud, Rachel twitches back and look at her friend quick "N..No, thanks Chloe" Rachel look at the name sign Chloe wears and say that quick back, but in a nervous tone. As the three girls walks over to the cash desk Jessie pay all and Chloe give them a card from the store, they say all goodbye to each other and Rachel and Jessie walk out.

Two days later it is Chloes lunch break, after she had eating at her fav.diner here in New York she sits at bench and smoking, think about her work and get lost in her toughts, she look arround, she sits not on a normal bench, its actually in a garden but it belongs to an theater collage here in nyc and the good thing its just across wehre Chloe works, she pull out her phone and take another drag from her cigarette as she see Rachel comming arround the corner, holding a file in her hands "Hey, youre the girl from the pet shop" she say loud to the girl, Rachel twiches back, look up from her file and smile, she come closer to Chloe and say "wouw, im Impressed, do you know all youre Costumers?" Chloe smiles and say "only the ones who are special" Rachel smiles and ask "what are you doing here, I dont know if youre know it but these are only seats for students" "and you know that so good because" Chloe ask a little sassy and Rachel tell her she is a stundet here. "bye the way, how is from youre friend the dog doing, hope it was the right food" Chloe ask Rachel and she answers "yeah, thank you again so much, I bet we will come again" "Im glad to hear that" Chloe say and look at her Phone "sorry I have to go back to work, we see us" Chloe say and grap her stuff and stand up "yeah we see us Chloe Price" Rachel say sassy back "Oh you remeber my name?" Chloe say a little louder beacuse she is now a few inches away, Rachel smiles and say loud back "only bye very special and friendly Sales Assistants" both smile at each other and Rachel watch Chloe until shes gone.

In her theater collage Rachel can not think straight but fun fact Rachel isnt also very straight, shes gay her friend Jessie knows that and she couldnt stop Rachel asking and annyong her about Chloe, she has seen the looks they gave each other, also Rachel is Single since over 1 and a half years know, _if I only knew shes also gay and she loves animals like me and gosh she was soo sweet today_ the blonde thinks to herslef. Back at the pet store Chloe does some sorting as her Boss come in with a beautiful balck and grey husky "watch out Chloe for today and tomorrow this is our guest" Mr. Jake say very happy, Chloe smile and go over and stroke him, the husky bark and jumping arround "hey you two matching with youre eyes" Mr. Jake joking "okay I bring this bad boy behind, just a little favour Chloe can you watch him tomorrow in the morning and youre lunch break" he ask and Chloe answers "sure no problem".

At home Chloe wantet to find out more about Rachel and checked the collage site, she is very impressed by what she was reading number 1 stundet, had a few theater rolles beacuse of the collage but the Important one, this girl was gay and she dont give any thinks waht anyone tought about it, on Chloes face is now a bright smiling, _shes also gay and cute, very nice, you better make this clear Chloe_ the blue haird thinks to herself and heading to bed.

It was Saturday, just minutes from Chloes lunch break as her boss step out with there new costumer "okay Chloe you know how it rules, go on a walk with him and after youre lunch break you have youre whole earned weekend" Chloe smiles on that words, she say goodbye the her boss and give Vin the name of the dog a bowl food and water as she hear how the door opens and Rachel steps in. "Hello Chloe and hey fluffy doggie" Rachel say lovley and step closer to the two, Chloe knees next to Vin and stroke him, she looks up to Rachel and let out a quick smile "Hey and thats Vin bye the way, youre allright or need youre friend more food?" "Ähm, no shes fine I just wantet to see if youre here and you are" the blonde say nervous as she take a hair strike behind her ear, Chloe stand up and say "thats very nice of you, I was hoping I see you again" Rachel smiles big and look quick in Chloes eyes and back to the dog "Ähm can you please watch him for a second I need to close the shop, I have now lunch break and have to go on a walk with him" she ask Rachel nicley "sure, no problem" Rachel watch the dog and in the meantime Chloe close the door and change her work outfit, after shes done wearing a normal tight jeans, black punk boots and black three-quarter thicker shirt with her beanie she steps back to Rachel and you see how Rachel check her from head to toe and smirk "I was thinking, because I have now free maybe I can come with you and Vin, wehn thats okay" Rachel ask very confident, Chloe smiles and look over to Vin and ask him "Do you want that Rachel is comming with us?" Vin barks and wave with his tale and all three heading out.

After there walking a few blocks and the two girls talk a bit, why Chloe is here and Rachel, Chloe speaks the one thing out "so I was at youre School website and read an Intressting thing" "so you read it and know it" Rachel say unsure and the girls stop because Vin had to pee "yep and I tought its very brave you, I couldnt even say that to my boss and you just tell it the whoule School" Rachel looks over Chloe with big eyes and say "trust me it was hard but im thankfull I did it, even wehn it was not always a good decision" "yeah I bet" Chloe say and they countine walking, after they talked about there comming out storys Chloes lunch break was over and they heading back to the Pet Shop, Mr.Jake already waiting for them, after she give him Vin back and say goodbye Rachel is waiting for her outside "now we have just talked and walked with Vin in youre lunch break, im bet youre hungry" Rachel say a little guilty, Chloe lift up a cigarette and say "It was worth it, all of it" both smile at each other and made the plan they going togehter eating in the near.

They arrived and ordert there meals, some small talk and eating later Rachel say "just for the two of us, Im more a Cat woman" Chloe smiles and say "me too", after they paid and heading outside Rachel say lovley "I dont want that it end, now, this time with you was so special and fun, thank you Chloe" Chloe take Rachels hand and say "why it should end and we have our phone numbers" Rachel giggle on this and Chloe give Rachel a soft but carring kiss on her cheeck, Rachel blush a bit and toghter they walking arround beacuse this was not the end, only the beginning of something wounderful.


End file.
